If I Didn't Have You
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: Drake is married to Amanda Michalka, they have a great life, and are happy, until a moment of Drake's faliure to trust breaks them up....temporarily?
1. Chapter 1

One day, 24-year-old Drake Parker and his wife, 20-year-old Amanda Michalka-Parker were sitting in their swanky downtown San Diego apartment. They were both sitting on their leather couch Amanda was reading War and Peace and Drake was reading Crow killer, the story of liver eating Johnson , Amanda sat with her legs over Drake's as they both read, while listening to classical piano music, when someone knocked on their door.

"I'll get it." Amanda said, walking over to the door, and looking through the peep hole.

Then she stepped back, and rolling her eyes she said, "Drake, it's your bother, again."

"Oh, God, ever since you and I got married, and moved in together he's stopped by every single day, what is he doing, spying on us?" Drake said

"I assume," Amanda said.

"Just let him in."

"As you wish," Amanda opened the door, and said, pretending to be thrilled to see him, though it was very obvious she was being sarcastic, "Hello Josh, here again, are we?"

"Yes, I brought you a Jell-o cake." Josh said

"Thank-you," she said, taking it from him, and setting it on the counter.

"Josh, I'm not trying to be mean here, but why are you here, everyday?" Drake said

"Because you're interesting people, and I like this apartment," Josh said

"Amanda and I are married, and we need um well alone time to…." Drake said

"Drake," Amanda said, shaking her head

"To, not have you here every single day." Drake said

"Oh, well, then, I'll just go. See you guys later," Josh said offended

"Bye," Amanda said

"Bye." Drake said closing the door behind him.

Amanda turned to Drake, and said, "Do you think we were being to…harsh?"

"No, Amanda, he's here _all _the time, I love Josh, he's my brother, but I don't want him here all the time, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Drake and Amanda hugged, then the phone rang.

"It's probably Josh." Drake said sitting down.

Amanda looked at Drake, and tried not to laugh, she figured he was right.

"Hello?" Amanda said, as she picked up the phone.

"Hey." the person on the other line said

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Amanda said.

"It's Sam from work, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sam said

"Oh, no not at all." Amanda said flirtatiously.

Drake heard the way she said that and he ran over to the phone and looked at the caller I.D. place, it read Sam Matthews.

"Who's Sam Matthews?" Drake said, demanding an answer

"Drake, I'm on the phone." Amanda said, quietly.

"So, is this like your secret boyfriend or something?"

"No,"

"Is he!"

"No, Sam, I'll call you back, bye."

"Who's Sam?"

"Drake, he works with me, you have nothing to worry about. I love _you_,"

"Well I've seen numerous scandals that have the office romance, and most of the time, the women are married."

"Drake,"

Drake didn't know what to do, so he just shook his head in disbelief, and then sat down.

"You actually think I'm the kind of person who would have an affair? And then make it that obvious? You don't know me at all do you?" Amanda's voice started out in a furious tone, then ended in a sad quiet tone.

"Amanda I-" Drake started.

Amanda was on the verge of crying, so she just stared at Drake, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"I don't know what to say," He finished

Amanda was shocked that he couldn't apologize, so she just scoffed then said, "I'm going to stay with my sister, I can continue my affair over there, I'll talk to you later,"

"Amanda, wait, I-" Drake was cut off by their bedroom door slamming.

Drake went back to the living room, and stood by the mantel that had many pictures of he and Amanda together, he picked one up, it was of them sitting on the ledge of a fountain in Balboa Park, and she had her arm intertwined with his. He remembered that day vividly, because it was windy and overcast, and Amanda's hair kept blowing in his face, and he continued to complain about it, but he would have rather been there, than here right now, nearly loosing the one he cared about most. He sighed of nostalgia, then he glanced up just as the bedroom door slammed again, Amanda had a large black suit case and her Luis Vuttion hand bag, and she was heading for the front door. When Drake stood in front of it.

"Drake, get out of my way," Amanda said, sighing

"I can't. You can't leave like this." Drake said

"Just watch me,"

Drake was still holding the Balboa park picture in his hand when he tried to reason with Amanda, he was gesturing about everything he said, and she noticed the picture in it's silver frame.

"What's that?" She said, taking it from him, "Oh," she continued, smiling at the picture

"Yeah, that's my favorite picture up there, other than the wedding one, of course."

"Mine too."

"Amanda, you can't-"

"Drake, just because this picture makes us both happy, we can't forget what just happened, you don't trust me, or think that I love you, so I'll just stay with my sister until you can figure it out," Amanda moved past Drake, then walked out the door, and said, "Good-bye Drake."

"Amanda-" Drake started

She didn't listen to him, she just continued down the hall, and pushed the elevator button, without looking back. Drake didn't close the door, he stood there watching her, until she got in the elevator, and the doors shut. Drake reluctantly went back into the apartment, and shut the door.

Usually if Drake felt bad about something music would help, well, music or Amanda, just talking to her would make him feel better, but he was too depressed to play his own music, so he turned on the radio, and Boston's "Amanda" was just starting. Drake said to himself sarcastically, "Great." He just sat back and listened to the lyrics, as he had flashbacks of he and Amanda together.

__

Babe, tomorrow's so far away.

There's somethin' I just have to say.

I don't think I could hide

What I feel inside

Another day.

Knowin' I love you.

And I -- I'm getting' too close again.

I don't wanna see it end.

If I tell you tonight

Will you turn out the light.

And walk away

Knowin' I love you?

I'm gonna take you by surprise

And make you realize.

Amanda I'm gonna tell you right away

I can't wait another day.

Amanda I'm gonna say it like a man

And make you understand, Amanda

I love you.

And, I feel like today's the day.

I'm lookin' for the words to say.

Do you wanna be free,

Are you ready for me

To feel this way?

I don't wanna lose ya.

So it may be too soon I know.

The feelin' takes so long to grow.

If I tell you today

Will you turn me away

And let me go?

I don't wanna lose you.

I'm gonna take you by surprise

And make you realize.

Amanda I'm gonna tell you right away

I can't wait another day.

Amanda I'm gonna say it like a man

And make you understand, Amanda

I love you.

You and I -- I know that we can't wait.

And I swear -- I swear it's not a lie girl,

Tomorrow may be too late.

You -- you and I girl -- we can share a life together. It's now or never And tomorrow may be too late.

And, feelin' the way I do, I don't wanna wait my whole life through To say I'm in love with you.

When the song was over, Drake went to the phone, and called Josh.

"Yello?" Josh said

"Hey, it's me," Drake said

"What's the matter? You sound depressed."

"Well, Amanda left me."

"She did? Why?"

"Well, I kinda accused her of having an affair with this guy from her office,"

"Dude,"

"I know, I am an ass, but what was I supposed to think?"

"That she just works with him, she's married to you for God's sake."

"Yeah, I know,"

"So, did she _leave _you, leave you? Or just leave the apartment?"

"Just the apartment, for now."

"She won't leave you permanently, she can't. Where did she go?"

"I hope she can't, but I don't blame her. She's at her sister's."

"The hot one?"

"The only one she has."

"Yeah, the hot one, Alyson's a babe."

"In my opinion, Amanda is the hotter one, of the two of them,"

"Mandy's hot, but not like Aly."

"Whatever,"

"Hey, you don't sound depressed, did I make ya feel better?"

"I guess. Thanks man."

"No prob, any time."

Drake and Josh talked about Megan and how she's still causing as much trouble now as she was then, they also talked about Mindy, who Josh was dating, but wasn't really sure if he wanted to marry her. Then they hung up, and Drake started working on his apology to Amanda.

He called Alyson's house 14 times, and she would let him talk to Amanda. He complained to Josh about this for weeks, until Josh finally asked Mindy to go and talk to Amanda.

Mindy stood on the front step of Alyson's condo in L.A., she knocked on the door, three times before Alyson finally answered it.

"Yes?" She said

"Hello, I'm Melinda Nichols, I'm here to see Amanda Parker," Mindy said, holding out her hand for Alyson to shake.

"Hi, Alyson Michalka. Her name is Amanda _Michalka_-Parker." Alyson said, shaking Mindy's hand

"Yeah, sorry about that," Mindy said

"She's right out there," Alyson said, pointing outside on her patio, to Amanda, who's back was to them, sitting in a patio chair.

"O.K., thank-you."

"She's been a miserable wreck since she came here, I feel so bad, she misses Drake,"

"I know, he misses her too."

Mindy went out on the patio, and sat down next to Amanda, who looked so incredibly sad, and depressed.

"Hey," Mindy said

"Hi," Amanda said

"So, are you, um, O.K.?"

"No. I miss Drake, but I shouldn't miss Drake, he doesn't trust me,"

"Amanda, he does, he just overreacted, that's all. He loves you more than anything, and I know he misses you, so much right now, he's even been talking to Josh,"

"Josh?"

"Yeah, it must be the brotherly bond or something, but he's been calling him everyday."

"Seriously? Oh my God,"

"Yeah."

"I miss him, Mindy, more than anything, and I want him back, but what can I do?"

"Amanda, all you have to do, is tell him what you just told me."

"Thank-you Mindy," Amanda said starting to cry

She and Mindy hugged, then Alyson joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, is everyone O.K. out here?" Alyson said

"Yeah, we just reached an emotional breakthrough," Mindy said

"Oh, great." Alyson said smiling, "So, you're going back to him?"

"Yeah, I need him, Aly."

"I know you do, I wish I had a relationship like you two have,"

Amanda smiled at Aly, then they hugged. Amanda went to pack, to go back home to Drake.

"Are you going to call him or just show up back home?" Alyson said

"I'll call him tomorrow, I can't leave until then anyway." Amanda said

Later, when Amanda went to bed, she was tossing and turning, having a horrible dream.:

She had gone back to she and Drake's building, and she went to the door, and tried to unlock it, but the key didn't work, so she knocked on it. Drake answered it, wearing no shirt, and a friend of theirs, Chelsea Brummet, was standing behind him. Drake said shocked, "Amanda, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Drake, I realized that I was a total ass for freaking out about you not trusting me before, it wasn't a huge deal. I'm sorry," she said

"Well, uh, I thought we were over, so Chelsea and I have gone out a few times, and we're already friends, so, now we're kind of…." Drake took Chelsea's hand, "An item,"

"Oh," Amanda said, she had never been such a mixture of sad and furious in her entire life,

"Well, um, you might have to move in with Alyson, because Chels and I are expecting a baby."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Amanda woke up screaming, she had never screamed like that in her entire life, "What the Hell? Why am I dreaming that?" she said to herself.

Amanda had no idea why she had dreamed that, she thought it could have something to do with the fact she was so incredibly nervous about going home to him, but that may have just been part of the reason.

The next morning Amanda was so tired, she hadn't gotten any sleep after her terrifying nightmare, she thought she should call Drake before she passed out from lack of energy.

"Hello?" Drake said

"Hi, it's-" Amanda started

"Amanda! Hi, how have you been?"

"Miserable. How about you?"

"Awful, my life is nothing without you, Amanda,"

"Mine isn't either. I had a horrible dream about you and Chelsea."

"What happened?"

"Well, you were expecting a baby, and I hadn't called before I went back home, and she was there, and you weren't wearing a shirt, it was horrible,"

"Um, Amanda, Chelsea and I are expecting a baby."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Amanda woke up screaming, she sat up, and looked around, "Oh thank God it was just a dream. I better be really awake this time," Amanda said, pinching her arm, "Ouch! O.K. defiantly awake this time." Amanda couldn't sleep now, she just laid awake the rest of the night, thinking about how great it would be to see Drake again, she missed him so much, she wouldn't know what to do if he had actually slept with Chelsea, he couldn't have, he wouldn't have, they were married. That didn't make her feel any better, because he had accused her of the same thing. She decided not to think about anymore, and just try and focus on them getting back together.

The next day, Amanda had thought of nothing but getting him back, she was almost afraid to call him, so afraid to hear what she had had nightmares about, she reached for the phone, and dialed their number.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Replies to reviews:

**SummerlandDegrassifan1817**: **Thanks! I really like writing this one, it's pretty different from my P.O.T.F. ones, but maybe not that different, oh well. LOL Glad ya liked it!**

Amanda waited, while the phone rang. It rang at least seven times before the answering machine came on. "Hi, you've reached Drake and Amanda's." Drake's voice said, "We can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." Amanda's voice said.

Amanda couldn't leave a message it would be too weird, so she hung up the phone, and flashed back to when she and Drake recorded the message:

_Amanda and Drake where sitting in their apartment trying to record the message on the machine._

"Amanda," Drake started, "Do we really have to do this? Why can't we just leave the automated one?"

"Because, only boring weird people leave the automated one." she answered

"Josh has the automated one."

Amanda stared at him

"I see your point."

Amanda and Drake laughed.

"Amanda? Amanda, are you O.K?" Alyson said interrupting her flashback.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Amanda answered

"So, did you call him?"

"He wasn't home, I got the machine,"

"Oh, bummer, well, try again soon."

"O.K."

About twenty minutes later, Amanda was driving herself crazy thinking about why he didn't answer the phone. _'Was he dead?' 'Was he with Chelsea?' _These were the thought that Amanda couldn't handle. She finally got so sick of thinking those things that she had to call him again.

Amanda listened to the ringing of the phone until it stopped and someone answered.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said

Amanda was speechless, that voice was so familiar, so unforgettable that Amanda almost fainted,

"Hello?" The woman said again

Amanda thought her ears where deceiving her before, but now she was sure, the voice was Chelsea's. Amanda couldn't breathe, she tried, but she couldn't, she just stood there. She wasn't sure what to feel, she couldn't feel anything, it was so unreal, that she felt nothing, not furious, not distraught, nothing.

"Hello?" Chelsea said, this time sternly

Amanda finally found the strength to push the button to hang up the phone.

"Did he answer?" Alyson asked anxiously.

"Um, no, machine again." Amanda said

"Oh, well, there's always later," Alyson said, optimistically

"Yeah," Amanda said

Alyson put her arm around her and they joined Mindy in the living room.

Meanwhile:

****

A/N: This is what was going on at Drake's while Amanda was calling and hanging up, LOL

Drake stood at the mantle staring in nostalgia at the pictures of he and Amanda, and listening to their song, "What a wonderful world" when he realized how tired he was, then he realized how tired he was, so he decided to lay down on the couch, and take a nap. Drake had a horrible dream while napping, in the dream he was watching what was going on between he and Amanda from across the room, like he was someone else watching them from another table:

__

He and Amanda were sitting together in a coffee shop. Amanda started yelling at him, then she got up and left. Drake tried to follow her, but she was hit by a bus, then as she was dying, Drake knelt to her side, and he last words were, "Drake, just leave me alone. Forever." then her head fell back, and she died.

Drake awoke abruptly to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Holy God," he said to himself. He couldn't believe that he had dreamed she died, and on her death bed, she told him to leave her alone forever.

He slowly went to answer the door. He prayed that it was Amanda, but, sadly it wasn't.

"Yes?" he said, opening the door, to reveal Chelsea.

"Hey, is Amanda here? I need her advice on an outfit," Chelsea said

"No, she's not," Drake said

"Oh, well, so my visit isn't totally wasted, do you have that CD that I lent you, a week ago?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'll go and get it."

Drake left the living room, and went into their bedroom.

Chelsea stood in the living room, she looked around and saw all of the pictures of them together. She particularly liked their wedding picture. She went to the mantle and picked it up, when the phone rang.

"Hey, do you want me to get that?" Chelsea called back to Drake

"Yeah, would you?" he answered

Chelsea felt weird about answering someone else's phone, but, she didn't have much of another choice.

"Hello?" Chelsea said

No one answered, Chelsea listened to see if anyone was going to say anything, but nothing.

"Hello?" she said again

This time, there was a long silence, then Chelsea said 'Hello?' one last time, then the person on the other line finally hung up.

"Who was it?" Drake said, handing her the CD

"I don't know, they hung up."

"Oh, O.K., well, talk to you later." Drake said

"Bye," Chelsea said

Drake went back to staring at the pictures of them together

Back at Alyson's:

Alyson, Mindy, and Amanda all sat in the living room. Mindy was talking about Josh, and Alyson was talking about her boyfriend Ricky. Amanda was so lost in her thoughts, she couldn't talk, so she said absolutely nothing.

"What about you, Amanda?" Mindy said.

"Huh? Um….no." Amanda said

"What? I ask you how long you and Drake have been together and you say 'no.'?" Mindy said

"Oh, um, six years, but we've only been married for two." she answered

"Cool," Mindy and Alyson said

Amanda went back to being lost in her thoughts, then the phone rang.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Replies to reviews:

Be234therz: Thanks! This is the next chapter, hopefully some re-connection in this one, but I haven't decided yet, LOL Hope ya like it!

---Britannia

"I've got it," Alyson said, standing up, and answering the phone.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey, Al, it's Drake, can I talk to Amanda?" Drake said

"Sure, I'll get her," Alyson put the phone down and said, "Amanda, Drake's on the phone,"

"Oh my God," Amanda said, she stood up, and went to get the phone. "Hello?" she said nervously

"Hey, it's me," Drake said, also nervously

"Hi," Amanda said

"Um, I wanted to apologize, I can't believe I didn't trust you, you're the most trustworthy, honest, caring person I've ever met, and I couldn't be more sorry for not realizing that from the get-go." Drake said

"You shouldn't be the one who's sorry, it was totally my fault, I completely blew it out of proportion, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Amanda said

"Amanda, I can't believe how much I miss you. You are basically my life, and I don't know what I would do without you,"

"I know, I feel the same way. But, one question, when I called earlier, Chelsea answered the phone, why?"

"Oh, because she came over to ask you something, and then she asked for her CD back, and went to get it, and she was out here with the phone, so she answered it."

"Oh. Thank God. I was all panicked because I had this horrible dream that you and her were expecting a baby, and it was horrible, so when she answered the phone, it was like, 'Oh my God!',"

"Wow, well, that's just wrong for so many reasons, but I'll start with two. One: I'm married to you. Two: Chelsea is not my type, and is waaaaaaay too high maintenance."

"Yeah, Sam isn't my type either."

"So, are you coming home?"

"I think, if you want me to,"

"Of course,"

"Great, so should I be there, around five."

"Sure, but my dad is opening a club tonight at 7, and he wants me to be the band, but the rest of my band has the flu, so I was wondering if you would sing with me?"

"Sure I would love to. What are we singing?"

"Well, the song Josh and I sang together at my dad's birthday, it's his favorite song,"

"You mean, 'Soul Man'?"

"Yeah,"

"Great, I like that song too, it reminds me of you," Amanda said, laughing

"Really? Well, I'm glad you like it, because I couldn't do this without you,"

"Don't worry, I've always got your back,"

"Ditto. Well, talk to you later, love ya."

"Love ya. Bye."

Amanda hung up the phone and looked at Alyson and Mindy, who were staring anxiously,

"So……" Alyson asked, barely containing her enthusiasm

"We're back together!" Amanda said

"Yes!" Mindy and Alyson said hugging her.

At five o'clock sharp, Amanda arrived back at her and Drake's condo. Even though she knew there was nothing going on between he and Chelsea, she was still nervous. She knocked on the door, and Drake answered it almost instantly.

"Hey," he said

"Hi," she said, not sure what to say or do next, she just stood there.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there?" Drake said

"Oh, sorry." she said, walking past him, and rolling her suitcase into their bedroom.

Amanda came out of the room, and looked at Drake who was staring blindly at the mantle, and then said, "Um, are you O.K.?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine."

"So, what are you wearing to this club opening?"

"Hmmm, I think a suit, what about you?"

"Oh it'll take me forever to pick something out, but I was making sure you knew what you were going to wear," Amanda said

"Oh, you better start looking now, because we only have an hour before we have to leave,"

"O.K." Amanda said leaving the room

At exactly 6 o'clock, Amanda was ready. (She was wearing exactly what she wore to the opening of the second Belle Gray boutique, picture link here:

http/ )

"Wow, you look amazing." Drake said

"Thanks. So do you," Amanda said

They were about to kiss, when there was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"God, interruptions, interruptions." Drake said

Amanda laughed, she missed his sense of humor, she missed him in general.

"Can I help you?" Drake said sarcastically, as he opened the door

"What up brotha?" Josh said, in his usual tone.

"Nothing, getting ready for the club opening

"Hey, Mandy, looking fine." Josh said

"Thanks, Joshie you not lookin' too bad yourself," Amanda said

"Hey, quit the flirting with the wife, huh."

"Sorry. But she looks really smokin' in that dress."

"Change," Drake said

"No, no one's going to look at me, don't worry."

"O.K."

"And if they do, you have my permission to punch them out. Except Josh," Amanda said

"Deal,"

Amanda and Drake laughed, then they kissed.

"Uh, get a room," Josh said

"We would but we have to leave in like five minutes," Drake said, putting his arm around Amanda

"Five minutes is long enough," Josh said

"Not for us," Amanda said

"O.K. this has officially crossed the T.M.I. line!" Josh said covering his ears.

Drake and Amanda rolled their eyes, and shook their heads, "Josh," they said together

They finally convinced Josh to uncover his ears when they were all in the limo. When he finally agreed, Drake couldn't resist but say, "You know, it's usually 15 or 20 minutes,"

"Awh! That's just wrong, you two give me headaches. Headaches!" Josh said, re-covering his ears.

Amanda and Drake had never laughed so hard, Josh never failed to say something hilarious.

They drove for about 20 minutes, before they reached the club. It was called "Nichols Place", Josh and Drake laughed at the insane originality that went into naming it.

"I'm kind of nervous," Amanda said,

"A, you've performed like a billion times before, right?"

"Well, yeah, but this is in front of your family, and I don't know, what if I mess the entire thing up, and your dad hates me?"

"Amanda, nothing you could ever do would make anyone hate you, that and I love you, so my dad does also. And my mom,"

"Well, that's good to know," Amanda said

Drake smiled at Amanda, then Josh turned the other way, and said, "Oh for the love of ham, just kiss her."

They laughed again, then they kissed, just as they pulled up to the front of the club.

"Here we are," Josh said, leaping out of the limo.

Drake jumped out, and held out his hand, and Amanda took it, and stepped out.

"Drakie, Joshie, Mandy!" Drake and Josh's dad said

"Hey, fatha!" Josh said, hugging him

"Hey, dad." Drake said, also hugging him

"Hi, Mr. Nichols," Amanda said, holding out her hand

"Oh, don't be so formal, Mandy, call me dad, everyone else does." he said, hugging her

"O.K., Dad." she said

"That's more like it, so what song are you and Drakie singing?"

"I'm a soooooooooooullll may-an-nuhhhhh!" Josh said

"In English, that's 'Soul man'." Amanda said

"Oh, great song. And you and Drake have slammin' voices, it'll be great."

"Thanks, we hope so."

Amanda, Drake, Josh, and Mr. Nichols all linked arms, then they walked into the club.

Mr. Nichols told Amanda and Drake to set up their guitars and amps, on the stage, while he told the crowd about them.

"Please give a warm welcome to the man and wife of the hour, Amanda and Drake Parker!" Mr. N. said, as the curtain was drawn.

Drake began strumming on his guitar, and started singing: Drake: Comin' to you on a dusty road. Good lovin', I got a truckload.

And when ya get it, ha.

You got somethin'

So don't worry,

'cause I'm comin'

Drake and Amanda: I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

Amanda: Got what I got the hard way

And I'll make it better

Each and every day

So honey don't you fret

'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet

Drake and Amanda: I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

I'm a soul man

Drake: Grab the rope

And I'll pull you in

Give you hope

And be your only boyfriend, yeah

D :( Yeah) A: yeah D :( yeah)

Both: Guitar

Amanda: I'm talkin' about a soul man

Drake: I'm a soul man

Amanda: And you soul man

Drake: Ah soul man

Amanda: Oh lord soul man

Drake: I'm a soul man

Amanda: And you soul man

When they finished, the crowd roared. It was such a great performance, that the entire club was clapping, and cheering.

Mr. N. was so happy that they got a standing ovation, he was clapping, when all of a sudden, he felt shooting pains up and down his left arm, then his chest began to hurt. In a matter of seconds, he collapsed on the ground of a heart attack.

****

A/N: Bet no one saw that one coming! Truth be told, neither did I. LOL Next chapter up soon!

L8tr,

---Britannia


	6. Chapter 6

****

Replies to reviews:

**SummerlandDegrassifan1817**: Yeah, I read it, I can't believe I didn't see it there, but I haven't been reading anything lately, I've been so swamped with all the stories I'm writing, this one, one for Sabrina, brainstorming for my P.O.T.F. wedding story, and a Smallville story. I really liked your so far,

-Britannia

******be234therz****: Thanks! Me 2. LOL**

"Dad!" Drake yelled jumping from the stage. Amanda jumped down after him.

"Fatha!" Josh said, running to him, shortly after Drake and Amanda were there.

"Dad, dad! Are you O.K.? Dad, can you hear me?" Drake said,

"Call an ambulance!" someone who was running around screaming, said.

The woman who was running around and screaming ran past Drake, Amanda, Josh, and Mr. N. and saw Amanda calling an ambulance on her cell phone, and when she hung up, she kicked it out of her hand.

"What the hell was that?" Amanda said

"I think I should be calling the ambulance," she said

"Why? Who cares who calls them, as long as they get here,"

"Don't think you're smarter than me,"

"O.K., what is your problem?"

"I think you know,"

"Actually, no I don't."

"Believe me, you do."

"Who are you?"

"I am…….your worst nightmare,"

"Right, k. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, Mrs. Parker,"

"Excuse me? That's confusing, seeing as my name is also Mrs. Parker, well, Mrs. _Drake _Parker."

"Drake is _my_ husband,"

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is,"

"O.K., you see this?" Amanda said holding up her left hand, "This is my engagement ring, and my wedding ring, this means that I'm married to Drake. You don't appear to being wearing a ring,"

"You know, I don't like you."

"Good, I don't like you either,"

"Look, I married Drake, you however, did not."

"What psycho world do you live in?"

"The real world, you don't exist, you're a figment of the imagination,"

"Um, 'fraid not,"

"Look, Amanda, Drake is married to me,"

"Wait, how old are you?"

"198,"

"Holy hell. You must be, um, dead."

"Yeah baby."

"Well, then, how and when were you married to Drake?"

"When I was alive,"

"How many years older than Drake are you?"

"He's older than I am,"

"Huh? Drake is 24,"

"No he isn't."

"Yes, he is."

"Look, youngin', I think I know my husband,"

"Excuse me, obviously you don't because that is my husband,"

"Wait a minute, what year is this?"

"2005."

"Oh, I beg your pardon, that is my husband's great, great grandson, Drake J something Parker, right?"

"Jared, yes. So you had my husband confused with yours, when yours lived like 100 years ago?"

"Exactly,"

"O.K." Amanda said very confused

"Well, if you knew how much they looked alike, you'd know why,"

"Drake!" Amanda said

"Yeah?" he answered

"Do you resemble your great, great grandfather?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Oh, this woman says that you look just like him,"

"What woman?"

"The one who-" Amanda stopped herself, then looked around, the woman was gone. Amanda was so confused, she hadn't been standing here for the last 15 minutes talking to herself? Or had she?


	7. Chapter 7

****

Othdegrassifan1817: thanks. it was no problem, it was really good : ) np. Glad 2 read it. : )

"You know what, never mind." she said

"O.K." Drake said

"So did your dad get to the hospital?"

"Yeah, they just took him, my mom wants us to come,"

"Oh, O.K."

Drake took Amanda's hand and took her to his mother's car, Josh was already there, having a nervous break down.

"What if he doesn't make it! What if he dies? What will happen then? How will we survive!" he said

"Josh, we'll manage, don't worry." Drake said

Josh didn't answer, he just looked out the window.

No one spoke the rest of the drive there, they were way too busy thinking. Josh was having a silent nervous break down, Amanda was weirded out because she thought she had been talking to a ghost, and Drake was afraid that his dad would die. Mrs. Parker was also afraid, but she didn't want to show it.

When they finally arrived there, Mr. N. was already in a room, and conscious. When the doctor told them that, they all proceeded to go into his room all at once, but the doctor said only one could go at a time. They thought that Mrs. N should go in first, so the others went and sat down in the waiting room.

"Hey, I'm really glad your dad's O.K.," Amanda said

"Yeah, me too." Drake and Josh said at the same time.

Amanda laughed.

Drake heard a familiar song on the radio playing on the waiting room radio, he listened a little more closely, and could tell it was he and Amanda's second "song" Love's Devine by Seal.

"Amanda," Drake said, pointing to the ceiling where one of the speakers was.

"Oh my God, I love this song," she said

"May I have this dance?" Drake said, standing up and holding out his hand

"Here?"

"Yes,"

"Alright," she said taking his hand

He put his hands on her waist, and she put her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder, and they semi swayed to the music.

__

Then the rainstorm came, over me

And I felt my spirit break

I had lost all of my, belief you see

And realize my mistake

But time through a prayer, to me

And all around me, became still

I need love, loves divine

Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind

Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name

Through the rainstorm came, sanctuary

And I felt my spirit fly I had felt, all of my, reality I realize what it takes

Cause I need love, love's divine

Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind

Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name

Oh I, don't bend don't bend, don't break don't break

Show me how to live a promise me you won't forsake

Cause love can help me know my name

Well, I try to say there's nothing wrong

But inside, I felt it lying all along

But the message here was plain to see

Believe in me

Cause I need love, love's divine

Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind

Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name

Oh I, don't bend don't bend, don't break don't break

Show me how to live a promise me you won't forsake

Cause love can help me know my name

Love can help me know my name

The End

****

A/N: Kind of a weird ending, but I didn't want to keep carrying on with it when I had no idea where it was going, so….I may write a sequel, haven't decided yet. Hope everyone enjoyed it!

-Britannia


End file.
